Vengeance
by Firestar09
Summary: One mans quest to avenge his home planet threatens to completely consume him....
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance

_A Sins of a Solar Empire Story_

By: Firestar_9

It's a funny thing, vengeance and hatred. It's funny how one man's quest to exact revenge on those who tore his world apart can threaten to destroy those he loves, and himself.

[XxXxXxXxXxX]

_6/17/2967_

_Delta-6957_

_Planet Nirkon_

James's eyes flipped open, staring at the ceiling of his luxury home. Sitting up, he yawned big, touching his hand to a large scar that dominated his chest. Getting lost in his memories for a few moments, he shook his head and hopped out of bed, walking down the hallway to the calling scents of homemade breakfast.

Smiling at the sight of his ever pregnant wife, he walked up behind her, kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her large stomach. "Hey honey" She said with a soft voice, giggling a little. "Hey baby" James replied, releasing his wife, moving to lean against the counter. "Whatcha cooking?" He asked, looking over at the large stove that was buzzing with life. She smiled. "Your favorites, after all, today is the last day of your leave before you have to ship back out" She said smiling slightly, throwing some spices onto the delicious looking food.

James frowned. "I'm sorry baby" He said quietly. "Don't you start" She said, looking at him, pointing the spatula she was holding at him. He smiled. "You have a duty to your nation, as do I, and that comes before all" She said, shaking the spatula before getting back to stirring the eggs. He shook his head, placing his hand on the bulge that was her stomach, their daughter. "No, she comes before all" He said quietly with a warm smile. His wife smiled, nodding. "Yes…I guess you are right" She said, turning the burners off and dividing the food up between them, setting them onto plates.

Taking his plate, he kissed her cheek before grabbing his fork and moving into the living room, sitting down and turning on the holo-vision.

"BREAKING NEWS!" It blared. "The enemies to the Trade Emergency Coalition, known only as the Advent, have attacked once again, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their path!" The reporter said enthusiastically. James sighed, throwing a large amount of food into his mouth, chewing slowly. "Today, the colony on planet Xenia in the Delta-6790 system was ruthlessly attacked and destroyed. This attack only proves that the Advent are getting more and more daring, attacking ever closer to the TEC capital of Earth. Only a dozen or so more planets and they will be at their destination." The reporter continued, only stressing James more.

James knew it would come to this. With the Vasari pulling back on their front, the Advent was sure to push deeper, determined to repay the TEC for their ancestors actions. James himself was the Commander of the 6th TEC fleet, his flagship, The Revenge, was a powerful Marza dreadnought. His fleet had been on the Vasari front for nearly 4 years before the 19th and 14th fleets arrived to relieve them. That was about a year ago. He was being called out to stall the advancing Advent war machine while the top dogs scrambled to call out more fleets.

The plus side was that the TEC ruled countless worlds, and they had the perfect economy for the war that has been raging for several life times now. Solid trade routes and hundreds of colonized and industrialized planets made it very easy to turn out fleet after fleet of warships. The down side, being without war for so long had made the TEC soft and their weapons at first didn't really do much to the advanced alloys and shields of the Advent. However, after such a long time, the TEC have adapted, and with the factories working around the clock, the TEC was proving more of an issue than the Advent had expected. Also, there were only a few remaining fleets that had combat experience. Yeah, having fleets being created by the dozens was nice, but when these new fleets consisted of rookie crews, they usually lost themselves, and too often ran into battle prematurely, and met their death prematurely.

Nonetheless, as the TEC fleets pushed out against the Vasari, the Advent pushed deeper into TEC territory, sweeping away the insufficient defenses aside with ease, smashing colony after colony, and now they were less than 4 months from reaching Earth. Stopping them was going to be all hell. Lives and billions of dollars worth of warships were sure to be lost, but the TEC refused to be crushed like bugs, and neither did James…


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance

_Chapter 2_

James sighed, laying on his bed for the last time for the foreseeable future. He had enjoyed his leave, a whole year, a whole well deserved year to spend with the love of his life. Rolling over, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck before closing his eyes, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

"James! James wake up!" His wife screamed.

James opened his eyes to the sight of his panicking wife.

"What is it?" He asked, sleep heavy in his voice. She locked her eyes onto his. "They're here" She whispered, a tear falling down her face.

"What?! How are they here already?" James asked, jumping out of bed, looking outside the window of his house. Looking up, the clear outline of an Advent battleship was dominating the sky. Thousands of large shuttles were moving for the surface of the planet, until the planets anti-air guns roared to life. Shuttles exploded as the alarms roared throughout the massive city-planet. James looked back at his wife. Her face was red from crying. "They said the 1st fleet is on its way… it'll be at least 45 minutes before they finally get here" She whispered, holding onto a necklace with a golden cross on it. "Get to the sub-ground bunker…Now!" James said running to his dresser, putting his TEC Navy Issue Uniform on. "I'm going to go to the space port and try and get to my ship" He explained, rapidly tying his shoes on.

"Do you think you can make it?" She asked pulling out a bag already filled with several changes of clothes.

"I have to" He said, standing up and grabbing the keys to his hover-car.

Running over, he kissed his wife softly. "Stay safe" He said before running out the front door of the house, his wife behind him. Jumping into the car, he turned it on, the jets roaring to life. By now shuttle wrecks flooded the streets, a wall of protection provided by the anti-air guns. Lifting off the street, he slammed the throttle, the engines blasting searing flames from the outlets, pushing the car through the air.

Dodging the burning wrecks that had not yet made it to the planet's surface, James bolted through the sky. Considering the Advent battleship hadn't fired its planetary bombardment weapons, James concluded that they planned on enslaving this planet, rather than simply destroying them.

A hectic and blinding 5 minutes later, James finally made it to the TEC Deployment Spaceport. Leaving the car running, he sprinted to the building.

"Sir, the spaceport is closed!" A terrified worker informed him.

"I'm James Worthington, Commander of the 6th Trader Emergency Coalition Navy Fleet, and Captain of the Marza dreadnought Revenge, I order you to get me to my ship…Now!" He yelled. The worker stared at him for a few seconds before opening the main doors.

"Sir, how do you plan on getting to your ship?" The worker asked, running with James to the launch pad.

"Easy…Fly there" James said without hesitation, breaking into a full sprint as the launch pads came into view.

"In case you haven't noticed sir, there's an Advent battleship in orbit here, it's a suicide mission to try and fly away" He said, struggling to keep up with James.

"I'm not going to just sit around and wait for the 1st to get here, if I can get to my ship, I can attack the battleship and keep them occupied long enough for the 1st to get here without more damage to the city!" He said, jumping into a small pod. Closing and sealing the door, a launch tube came down on the pod, sealing him in.

The worker looked at him for a few seconds before pressing the launch button and saluting him. The pod shook for a few seconds before the engines ignited.

Closing his eyes, he shook violently in the pod for several seconds, until it finally went still. Opening his eyes, he was clear of the spaceport launch tube. The pod sped up as he rapidly gained altitude. Turning, it headed away from the looming enemy. Its ion-propulsion jets fired, and the pod warped off.

[XxXxXxXxXxX]

When he finally left warp, James' pod stopped only feet from the behemoth that was his ship. His pod barely the size of one of the Marza's missiles, he was quickly pulled onboard.

"Welcome sir!" His XO greeted him at the boarding bay.

"No time for formalities Washington, we need to be at Nirkon now. Please explain to me why we aren't already in warp!" James yelled his anger building.

"We were waiting for you to get here, the pilot has already set course. We should be entering warp any second now" Washington explained as they made their way to the bridge.

As if on cue, the ship's engines roared to life. Adjusting its course, the engines shut off when the course was laid in. The ion engines fired and the large ship was launched into warp.

[XxXxXxXxXxX]

James was in his commanders' seat well before the Revenge left warp. As it did, the Advent battleship instantly noticed it, and began maneuvering its way toward them.

"Battle stations everyone!" James yelled through the intercom of the ship.

They were first to fire, a high energy beam wearing into the powerful shields of the Revenge.

"Fire everything!" James commanded.

"Aye sir!" the weapons officer called from his post in front of James. The officer tapped several buttons on the complex control screen, and moments later, all the weapons the Revenge possessed were firing at maximum capacity. The two behemoths got closer before finally slowing to a stop several miles apart as they launched volley after volley at each other.

"Why aren't those autocannons firing?" James yelled as another barrage of super heated plasma was absorbed by the weakening shields. "All auxiliary power to shields, don't let them get our hull!" James called to the officer responsible for power management.

"Sir, doing so significantly increases our firing times" The officer called back.

"Do it!" James ordered as the high beams threatened to crack the shields.

"Aye sir!" the officer called.

"Shield levels rising slowly sir!" the officer called a few moments later

"Sir, they are firing they're particle beam!" the weapons officer yelled.

"All power to shields, now! Forget weapons for now!" James yelled.

"Yes sir, redirecting all power to shields!" the power management officer yelled.

"Shields at 87% sir!" he called later.

Moments after he did, a massive and very bright beam blasted from the enemy battleship.

Hitting closer to the right side of the Marza, the shield reading began to plummet.

"Bring on the back-up generators!" James called as the main view screen read off several warnings.

"34% sir!" the officer yelled, panic heavy in his voice.

James didn't respond.

"Sir, Another battleship is in warp to our position... Reading suggests it's the Tempest!" The intel officer screamed. James' mind went blank.

"Alright, once this particle beam stops, I want all back-up generators on for weapon systems, and the main generators on the shields!" James called after recollecting his thoughts

"Aye sir!" the whole of the bridge called.

Moments later, the Tempest, the flagship of the 1st Advent Crusaders Fleet left warp, only a few hundred miles from the Revenge, a miniscule distance considering how much trouble the Revenge was already in.

A few seconds later, the particle beam finally shut off, shield power ratings lifting rapidly. "Fire now!" James yelled as the Tempest sped for them. All weapons fired, missiles flooding the space between the two, followed by a hell storm of autocannons, laser bursts mixed in the fray. "Sir, their shields are nearly down!" The targeting officer called as the Tempest drew ever closer.

"Fire the Leviathan cannons….NOW!" James yelled.

"Aye sir!" the weapons officer yelled. Flipping several switch covers up, he flipped all the notches, and pushed a pulsing red button.

Large turbines roared to life as three long barrels extended from the left side of the Revenge.

"Fire now!" James said a hint of panic on his voice.

Suddenly, the entire Revenge shook as the cannons finally shot off their frigate sized slugs.

The first hit dead center, shearing through the shields and embedding itself deep within the battleship. The second cannon fired. No longer hindered by shields, it tore right though the enemy ship, exploding as it crashed into the engines. The third and final cannon launched its projectile. Crashing into the left side of the battleship, it ran its course down the side, massive chunks of the ship being sheared off. The battleship, battered and torn, was nearly in three separate pieces. Suddenly, the view screen flickered before shutting off. When it came back on, the face of a beautiful woman was on it.

"You have proven to be a formidable foe, but you were the clear victor in this battle. We humbly request that you allow us to retreat. We are no match for your superior skills and weaponry" The woman said in a smooth voice, though panic was clearly there.

"And let you come back to kill us? I don't think so" James said shaking his head. "You dare to attack my planet, and after I have nearly destroyed you, you request mercy, when you showed none when attempting to destroy my home…you deserve what you have given… death" James said. "Kill the connection" He said. The woman' face lost its peacefulness as she listened to James speak. The screen returned to normal to show the terrible wreckage that was the battleship. "Finish it" James said.

"Aye sir" the weapons officer responded quietly, all weapons firing again. The battleship ripped in two parts, before a glorious explosion consumed it.

James watched as his planets attacker exploded. An odd sense of satisfaction crawled up his spine as the main power core continued to explode. Finally, as the explosions subsided, and you could finally see out into the deep void, the Tempest was finally within firing range.

"Prepare weapons" James said. Suddenly, the view screen started flickering again, and when it turned back on, a different woman occupied it.

"Do not fire on us" She requested.

"Why should I not? You are clearly the enemy, and you are attacking a Trader world. Explain yourself" James said, struggling to keep his cool. His weapons officer turned back at him, his finger on the master firing button.

"As you know, I am the commander of the Tempest, the ship before you now" The woman began.

"Our sisters, whom you have just witnessed take their last breath, called upon us for assistance when they informed us that you were here" She continued. James shifted in his seat.

"Our intention was only to request a cease fire. Our sisters of the Imperia were foolish, running so deep into Trader space. They went against orders, impatient to wait. We merely came to retrieve them. However, considering they are now lost to the dark abyss in which we travel, we humbly request that you allow us to leave. We do not wish to fight you." She finished.

James remained in thought for several moments, the woman waiting patiently. James, of all people, knew what it was like when people ran into battle prematurely. Usually those people never returned.

"Sir, the 1st Fleet is approximately 1 minute out" The targeting officer reported.

"Very well" James said quietly, dismissing it.

"Please Commander" The woman said, distress crossing her face for a moment.

"Inhabitants of the battleship Tempest, I hereby demand that you power down your weapon systems and warp back to where you came from. Do not return to Trader space unless you do not wish to return" James said, standing from his chair. The woman nodded. "We all thank you for your mercy, Commander" She said.

"Sir, energy readings report that the Tempest has shut down their weapons" The targeting officer called. James nodded.

"Now leave, I'd say you have about 20 seconds before the 1st Fleet arrives" James said, sitting back down. The woman nodded before the screen returned to normal.

The weapons officer looked at James, still waiting.

"Stand down, we have shown them mercy, and hopefully, they will return the favor in the future" James said quietly as the Tempest's engines fired. The large battleship turned and flew off. Nothing was heard as the ion thrusters fired and it disappeared into oblivion just as the 1st Fleet arrived, along with the ships that made up James' 6th Fleet.

James looked back at the floating wreckage that was the Imperia. He sighed.

"Status report" James said, putting his head in his hands.

"Shields and weapon systems at 100% sir, backup generators have been taken offline. No injuries or damage to report" The power management officer said. "Very well. Washington, get us to the space dock. I need to get to the surface now" James said.

"Aye sir" Washington said, firing the engines. The Revenge moved slowly though space, the space docks nearby already extending a gate for their arrival…

Okay, I know that the Marza can only use the massive cannons on planets, but I figure that it should be able to fire on ships as well, so in my story, they do. Anyway, feedback is welcome and appreciated. Until next time!

~Fire


End file.
